


soft..........

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling, Fluff, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, Little!Reader, Mark showing cg potential, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Second Person, Thumb-sucking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Mark knows you’re a little, but that’s not really a part of your relationship dynamic because you’re rather shy about it. One day, Mark comes home to find you’ve slipped into littlespace, and uses the opportunity to try to show you he wants to share that side of you, too.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	soft..........

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit embarrassing and a lotta bit self indulgent. It’s been a hard semester. I just yearn. Thas it just yearn…

Distantly, you heard the jingling of keys, then the front door opening. From downstairs, Mark called out, “Y/N?”

You had been playing on the floor of your shared bedroom and hadn’t expected him to be home already. You were feeling quite little. This side of you was something Mark knew about, and he’d been nothing but accepting and warm towards the idea since the first nerve-wracking conversation when you’d told him, but wasn’t really something you let him see. When it had come up in conversation or practice since then, you’d get embarrassed and change the subject quickly despite his apparent curiosity. You were still too shy to stay around him when you were actually feeling small; despite the fact that you longed for someone you loved to take care of you, you instead found times like these to be little alone.

Instead of responding to his call, the nervous butterflies in your stomach prompted you to crawl over to hide between the bed and the wall, leaning back with a thumb in your mouth. 

You heard some Mark sounds: shuffling about the kitchen, walking up the stairs. “Are you up here?” he questioned the air, much closer to your location. It was unlike you to not come out to greet him, but you still didn’t, leaning back and gently kicking your feet, grabbing at them with the hand not attached to the thumb in your mouth. 

“Y/N?” Now he was in the doorway, head poking around the corner. “There you are.” 

He could see you?! You pulled your feet out of the air — they must be the traitors, giving away your location — and looked at him with wide eyes as he walked towards you. Maybe you could pretend to be big. 

He was approaching gently, a smile on his face. “You’re little, aren’t you?” 

How did he know?! Well, then again, you were still sucking your thumb. You ducked your head, feeling a blush dance across your cheeks. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

But you were. You squirmed closer to the bed, grabbing at the edge of the comforter as Mark crouched down beside you. He reached out a hand and gently caressed your cheek, getting you to look at him. 

“Would you like to cuddle for a while?” he asked, sounding a little uncertain. 

Well of course you wanted to cuddle. He was the best cuddler. Even though you felt nervous now, you thought about it and couldn’t imagine feeling nervous with your head on his chest and his arms around you. And this was Mark; he was always so kind and gentle with you, big or small. So you nodded, taking Mark’s hand. He stood, and helped you keep your balance while you climbed back to standing. Once you were both on your feet, he turned around. 

“Wait one sec…” he told you, gently releasing your hand and looking around until he found a blanket, one of the Cloak brand ones. It was very soft. You liked it a lot. He grabbed it and wrapped it around your shoulders, pulling it together at the front, and watching you with a cautious smile. You grabbed onto the blanket to keep it in place, keeping yourself wrapped up tightly, and returned his smile. See, this was really nice. You nuzzled your face into the soft fabric bunched up on your shoulders. He moved up onto the bed, patting the space next to him to invite you for those cuddles. You pretty much jumped into his arms, making him laugh lightly. With the blanket covering you from the back and Mark at your front holding you close, you were surrounded with warmth, and you closed your eyes and made a contented noise. 

You felt Mark kiss the top of your head. “Need anything?”

You shook your head. “Uh-uh. Only you,” you told him, nuzzling your face in his chest and basking in the feeling of being loved. 

He cooed, some variant of ‘aww.’ “Well, you have me,” he promised, giving you another kiss.


End file.
